Update:Diverse Dungeons
Nieve's Stronghold Slayer Cave is no longer what it once was. Many of the creatures found within have been relocated to a variety of new and existing dungeons found around Gielinor. Please note: All of the monsters in the areas listed below are only killable on task. With many of the monsters from Nieve's Cave being relocated, you're probably wondering what is left in the Stronghold Cave. And, you'll be pleased to know, it still has plenty to offer. With more spawns and more space for the monsters within the cave, you're sure to have a more pleasant slaying experience. In the northern end of the Shayzien Encampment, a worrying chasm has appeared. If you dare enter, you'll find yourself engulfed in the gloomy home of hordes of demons. Inside the Chasm of Fire you can find Lesser Demons, Greater Demons and Black Demons. The deeper you go, the stronger your demon foes will become. The DJR fairy ring has been relocated to just nearby the entrance of the Chasm of Fire to allow for easier access. You can now clamber your way on top of the walls within Taverley Dungeon for access to a large number of Black Dragons. You'll also find some Baby Black Dragons along the way. South of the Piscatoris Fishing Colony, a cave has appeared. Within this damp cave you can find a number of Waterfiends, Cave Kraken, as well as a room to fight the Kraken itself. The Kalphite area from Nieve's Cave has been relocated to the Kharidian desert, just outside of the Shantay Pass. On top of being relocated, there are also a few more spawns found within the area. A new area has been added to the West of the metal dragons within Brimhaven Dungeon. This new area contains, you guessed it, lots more metal dragons! If you wish to quickly access the deeper parts of Brimhaven Dungeon, a second entrance has also been added just West of Tai Bwo Wannai. On top of the above changes, the wild dogs which roam Brimhaven dungeon have been removed, leaving only those in the dedicated room for dogs. If you wish to use this entrance, you'll need to pay Banisoch a one-off fee of 5,000 trading sticks. Have you ever wanted to slay some basement dwelling creatures? Because the Slayer Tower has received an expansion, and it is full of them. The new area found beneath the Slayer Tower is single-way combat and is not cannonable. The smokey area from Nieve's Cave has been relocated to be south of Castle Wars. This area has also been given a new lick of paint - but its layout remains unchanged. In other news *The 2017 Easter event has now been removed. *The current Deadman season has now come to an end and the seasonal worlds have been closed. *The Lunar Spellbook has been rearranged into the correct order. *The Gilded boots have been given a trim to match the rest of the Gilded armour. *The colour of the Holy book has been updated to better match other Saradomin items. *The GE Value of the third age cloak, wand & bow and the elysian sigil have been adjusted to better reflect the actively traded price. *The engine team’s done some under-the-hood work that let us optimise our player-owned house code, meaning we were able to remove an annoying delay when you’re removing furniture in costume rooms. Bugfixes *Fixed a graphical issue on male characters when wearing Ankou's leggings with a Crabclaw hook. *Prevented an error from occurring when entering an instance from the Ice Path. *Attempting to Uncharge the Toxic Staff of the Dead with no inventory room will now correctly tell you why it cannot be uncharged. *Deviant Spectres should no longer wander into the Twisted Banshee area within the Catacombs of Kourend. *Dagannoths should no longer wander into the Deviant Spectre area within the Catacombs of Kourend. *Jiminua on Karamja now stocks 0 pure essence to ensure there is always room to trade the item with her. *It is no longer possible to take Field Rations from Pest Control into Barbarian Assault. *Players on the permanent Deadman world can no longer enter the Chambers of Xeric during combat. *In Resizeable mode, more of the screen around the minimap can now be clicked to interact with the game world behind it. *The message when breaking a Flamtaer bracelet no longer calls it the Expeditious bracelet. *The Blast Furnace shop now destocks over time if overstocked. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, Ry, Stone, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team